


Obedience

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey receives a package in the mail and of course Mike is curious to find out what it contains. That's until he realizes he has forgotten to do what Harvey told him to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes on me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Harvey nor Mike belong to me.

”So... you going to tell me what's in the package?”  
  
”Only if you let me use it on you.”  
  
”Can't I get to see what it is first?”  
  
”No.”  
  
”Fine, as long as it's not one of those dragon dildos, I'm down.”  
  
Harvey chuckled before finding a knife to cut the tape, keeping the package closed, in two. ”No dragon dildos,” he said with a smile before pulling a somewhat small box up. Harvey Specter saying _dragon dildos_ would have Mike giggling any other time, but he was way too curious about the box to do so currently. Yup, definitely not a dildo, that was for sure. Harvey shot him a look, an _'I'm-planning-exactly-what-to-do-to-you'_ -look and yeah shit, that went straight to Mike's groin as usual. ”When I step into the bedroom in five, I'm expecting you naked on the bed on your back. Arms above your head.”  
  
”And legs spread, just the way you like it?” Mike added.  
  
”Go,” was all Harvey said as he bit his lip with a raised eyebrow sent Mike's way. Whatever Harvey had planned, Mike was more than ready.  


-  
  
  
Harvey stepped into the bedroom to find a half-flushed Mike on the bed, his cock already semi-hard against his stomach, his legs apart just slightly, his hands locked above his head.  
  
Mike nearly whimpered at the sight of the other man. His tie was loosened, the two buttons of his shirt undone underneath it, revealing just a hint of skin. He saw him this way often at home, since Harvey didn't _always_ try to uphold his looks around him. Yet god, like this it was enough to turn him on even more. Harvey dumped the small box in his hands on the table by the door and then turned around to examine him, his eyes roaming over Mike's now even more flushed skin as he undid the buttons on his sleeves, rolling them up. _Wait, is he -  
  
_ ”You know what, I changed my mind. Get on all fours.”  
  
 _Crap._ Yet Mike obediently did as told, no complaining, even holding back the displeased noise in his throat.  
  
”Hands still above your head. Head on the pillow. Arch your back.”  
  
Mike couldn't hold back the groan now though, as he buried his face in the pillow, his hands locking together by his wrists as he was told. Months ago, he would have felt way too exposed like this, but he was used to it now. Wanting to please Harvey in every way possible. Always eager to make sure he was Harvey's good boy. God yes. Mike arched his back even more at the thought.  
  
”Spread your legs, just the way I like it.”  
  
 _What a fucking bastard, using my tricks to your advantage,_ Mike thought with a smirk against the pillow as he did, biting his lip expectantly. 

”What do you want, Mike?” Harvey said, his voice a little hoarse now. Like it always was when he was trying to fight sounding aroused. But Mike always knew.  
  
”To be good for you, sir.”  
  
”Mh, is that right?” He continued, his voice closer now. Mike could hear his faint footsteps on the floor, his shoes yet to come off. It made him shudder.  
  
”Yes, sir. I'll be your good boy.”  
  
”What do you want me to do to you?” Mike felt a shiver down his spine as a hand touched his back, the featherlight touches making him crave way more.  
  
”I want you to make me come, please sir.” He could feel his own voice getting more shaky, getting gradually harder to control, along with keeping still.  
  
”You think you deserve that?” Harvey's hand roamed over his tailbone and down across his ass, his fingertips just lightly playing over his skin.  
  
”Yes, I've been a good boy today, sir.” True, he had. He'd done his worker quickly, he'd taken out the trash, he'd given Donna her daily coffee, he had filed the _'very important merger, Mike',_ yes please and thank you, Harvey, he had also emptied the dishwa- _oh shit_.  
  
”So how about the 32 pieces of tableware in the dishwasher, Mike? The ones I told you to make sure were in their places when I got home?”  
  
 _Yeah, shit... shit, shit, shit. Crap. Fuck._ He was fucked. ”I... sir, I'm sorry, I was busy wi-with work and I forgot, I'm so sorry, sir. I'll make it up to you.”  
  
”32, Mike. You do the counting while you listen.”  
  
Yeah, he should have seen that coming. Harvey Specter doesn't let his sleeves get wrinkled unless it's _pressing matters_. ”I-...” Mike cut himself off as he groaned, feeling the older man's hand pressing just slightly against his left asscheek, the way he'd always do it as he calculated his spanks. Mike was in for it.  
  
”Safeword?”  
  
”Consto, sir.”  
  
”Good boy,” Harvey said, enough to make Mike smile around two seconds before the first swat hit him on the left, making him moan explicitly into the pillow his face was now buried in again. It stung only a little, as intended, though he knew it was only bound to get worse. Or better. Or both. _Yes, both, both is good._  
  
Harvey added a matching stinging pain to his right cheek.  
  
  
”You're forgetting to count, Mike,” Harvey said, his voice lower and rougher now and god, Mike could listen to that voice forever.

”Two, sir. Forgive me.”  
  
”Seems like you're forgetting what I tell you to do quite a lot. The dishes, now this...”  
  
Mike felt another two swats, trying to keep still, yet his body involuntarily jerking.  
  
”Hh... god, four.”  
  
”Don't move, Mike. Keep your back arched.”

He knew Harvey was smirking, not even needing to turn his head to know.  
  
Mike whimpered just a little, arching his back again as Harvey's hand roamed over the sensitive, now slightly flushed skin beneath his hand. His reward was another four swats to add to the pinkness.  
  
”Ei-eight, sir.” It wasn't exactly hurting yet, but he could feel the warmth and the familiar stinging sensation starting to settle. The next two definitely settled it, a bit harder than the first eight ones.  
  
”How many left?” His hand soothed over Mike's ass, though it wasn't for comfort. It was a warning and Mike knew it. Those ones were just to warm him up.  
  
”Twenty two, sir.”  
  
”And you'll stay still for those, Mike. You won't move and the only noise you'll make is counting each one of those twenty two as you listen, understood?”  
  
”Understood.”  
  
  
It was quiet for no more than a few beats, making Mike even more breathless and half-panting against the pillow, his eyes closing shut as he prepared for what he knew was coming. Then a smack broke the silence.  
  
”Ah, sh- ...eleven, sir.”  
  
”You're not going to forget our agreements from now on, -”  
  
”Twelve, sir.”  
  
”You'll do as I tell you, -”  
  
”Thirteen.”  
  
”You'll always -”  
  
”Fourteen.”  
  
 _”Always, -”  
  
_ ”Fifteen.”  
  
”Obey me.” God, the way Harvey could say that word...  
  
”Hh, sixteen.”  
  
”And when we make a deal, -”  
  
”Seventeen.”  
  
” _Mike,_ ” How sweet and yet terrible his name could sound coming from those lips...  
  
”Eighte-ehen.”  
  
”You will, -”  
  
”Nineteen.”  
  
”Follow through.”  
  
”Twenty.” Mike could most definitely feel it now, the pain burning beneath his skin and only getting worse. He'd feel this tomorrow for sure. But it was more than amazing. He gritted his teeth.  
  
”So if I have any more trouble with you,”  
  
”Twenty one.”  
  
”I'll have to repeat this lecture.”  
  
”Twenty two.”  
  
”And we don't want that,”  
  
”Twenty three.”  
  
”Do we?”  
  
”Twenty four.” _No, sir,_ he thought, since he wasn't able to answer out loud. He knew Harvey knew the answer already though.  
  
”Twenty five, twenty six, oh god.”  
  
The next ones were even harder, Mike not realizing he actually said something else than the numbers he was supposed to out loud.  
  
”Twenty seven.”  
  
”Do I need to repeat myself, Mike? Are you already forgetting about my lecture?”  
  
”Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty.”  
  
”That's better.”  
  
”Thirty one, thirty two, god, I'm sorry sir.” And he was, because jesus christ was his ass hurting now. Mental note: obey. Yep. Obey for certain. Mike was clearly panting after holding his breath. Harvey's hand ran over his abused skin and up his spine in a soothing manner.  
  
”It's okay, you're forgiven, Mike. You did so well, I'm very proud of you.” Mike couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, a praise never faltering.  
  
”Thank you, sir.” He stayed in the same position, first off all too lazy to move, second of all he didn't want to move before he got permission. God, he felt blissed out, forgetting all about his now very hard cock demanding attention.  
  
”Get on your back.” Mike wasn't even paying attention to the tone of Harvey's voice. The older man wasn't done yet, standing up to fetch the small box left on the table. But Mike didn't realize that as he turned over, whimpering a little as the sheets felt too harsh against his skin, yet with a satisfied smile on his face, not even noticing Harvey's abscence. He got comfortable, his arms and legs lazily splayed out on the bed. Then he felt the matress dip and he heard a click and a faint buzz and -  
  
”O...hhoh god,” his eyes shot open, Harvey smiling deviously at him and it took him a few beats to realize that the sensation he felt was something vibrating against his cock. Something in Harvey's hand. ”Oh god, please, whatever the fuck that is, don't stop, oh shit.”  
  
Mike threw his head back, a low moan escaping his throat as the vibrating sensation ran along his shaft, precome already leaking from his neglected member. He had only ever felt something similiar to this once where he downloaded a 'jerk-off' app on his phone and no, that was not a story he wanted to share with anyone. _Ever_. This was a million – no, a billion – times better.  
  
Then something warm and wet wrapped around the head of his cock and he opened his eyes to find Harvey looking back at him, his cock between his lips and god, fuck, that sight alone could have made him come. Harvey rarely ever gave blowjobs, but when he did, god was it like a miracle sent from heaven. The mix of the vibration and Harvey's warm mouth felt so insanely good that he was struggling to even form sentences, to even think, to even breathe.  
  
”Harv- Harvey, pl-please, ah shit, I need to come, please, oh god,” Mike sounded thrashed, wrecked and so desperate.  
  
Harvey's tongue ran up his shaft before he hoarsely whispered, ”Then come for me, Mike,” his mouth back on Mike's cock within seconds and the small vibrator moving along with the strokes of Harvey's hand.  
  
And so he did. Hard. The noise that escaped him was impossible to describe and he saw white as his eyes closed tight, spilling into Harvey's mouth and the thought of that could basically have made him come twice. The older man stroked him through it, licking over the head of his cock before straightening up, clicking off the small device.  
Mike breathlessly chuckled and opened his eyes, glazed and unfocused, yet focused enough to see Harvey wiping cum off his lower lip with a thumb and leaning over Mike to let his thumb slide past the younger man's lips. Mike hummed against it and grabbed Harvey's tie, pulling him down to kiss him, Harvey's finger slipping down to his chin instead.  
  
”That was... it was amazing, god, you're amazing, Harvey. I couldn't possibly have deserved that.”  
  
Harvey smiled. ”You'll do the dishes in hand the next two weeks.”  
  
Mike chuckled again and closed his heavy eyelids. "Worth it."

 

 


End file.
